A Kitsune's Broken Koinu
by MewAngel46
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the new guy at a huge school, Konoha Academy. A school for humans, and unknown to these humans, ninjas. Inuzuka Kiba is a depressed, suicidal boy who is bullied and abused by his mother, his only friend being his dog Akamaru. Will Naruto be able to fix his broken Koinu? Will Kiba be able to open up to his Kitsune? Read to find out. (NaruKiba)


**Just an ahead warning, this is yaoi (boyXboy). If you don't like it, don't read it. Sorry I can't get my last chapter of The Ice in Your Eyes out, my laptop's broken and I had half a chapter on there! Ugh.  
My first KibaNaru story! I can't say it's my first Naruto story; I had one on my laptop. And I can't say it's my first yaoi, The Ice in Your Eyes has yaoi. (And the other Naruto story, Lost Souls. That will be up fairly soon. I'm working on The Ice in Your Eyes and Only Time Can Tell first.)**

**! They are very OOC at times! I meant for it to be that way !**

**Sorry, sorry. Read on.**

**Kiba: Do I have to?**

**Naruto: Yes.**

**Kiba: Fine, but only for you. Mew does not own anything associated with Naruto.**

**Mew: Good boy! Here's your treat! *gives him my math homework* So, read ahead!**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Light streamed in from the orange curtains, causing a young teen to stir in bright orange sheets. The day seemed peaceful, serene. Birds sang, wind blew softly through the trees, and yelling was heard from the stairs. So much for peaceful. Bright blue eyes blinked open, and long tan legs slid off the bed. "Iruka-sensei, calm the heck down! I'm getting up!"

Yawning, the blonde-headed boy dragged himself to his closet. He threw on a pair of dark jeans and an orange t-shirt with the Konoha symbol. Paired with black hi-tops (orange laces, of course) and a black jacket, he nodded in approval. Steps echoed on the wood stairs as the blonde walked down. A brunette man with the same tan skin sat on a couch, casually sipping from a coffee cup. His eyes were warm chocolate, instead of the blonde's blue eyes that rivaled the sky.

"Naruto, it's almost time for the bus to get here. It's 6:25, so hurry up." Naruto grabbed a piece of toast and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll eat it on the way, bye sensei!" The blonde ruffled Iruka's hair, causing some to fall out of the loose ponytail. "Have fun at your new school! Make some friends," Iruka called. Naruto groaned, and ran out to the bus stop.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Hey, new kid." Naruto turned to see a slightly chubby boy leaning over the seat, swirl tattoos adorning his cheeks. "Do you have any food?" The blonde shook his head, and looked back toward the front of the bus. The kid sat back in his seat, asking the same question to the people around him. Naruto sighed, turned on his iPod, and put in one orange earbud. "Demons" by Imagine Dragons flooded his senses, and he relaxed. Music had always been a way of escape for him.

"High schoolers, this is your stop," the bus driver called. Naruto turned off his iPod, stuffed it in his bag, and walked off of the bus. "Holy shit," he whispered under his breath. The school was three stories high, and _huge. _There were even spiral towers, like a castle. Barking interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to see a brunette boy running toward where he stood; a waist-high dog at his heels. "Hey, new kid, welcome!"

"Eh?!" Naruto jumped, and landed on a tree branch. The large, slobbering dog stopped beneath him, whimpering. The boy stopped beside the canine, and pouted. Naruto noticed a slight hint of the boy's chakra. "Hey, you're a nin-," he started, but a bark quickly cut him off. "We aren't supposed to say that in front of humans," the brunette whispered, "so shush. I know you're one too, Headmaster Tsunade sent me. You'll find that there are a lot of people like us here." Naruto nodded and jumped down, landing on the grass. He stood for a second, and then yelled in surprise. "You mean Tsunade-baba is here?!" The blonde's eyes were comically wide, and the brunette fumed. "Don't call here a name like that!" He hit Naruto's head, then crossed his arms. "I'm Kiba, and this is my pal Akamaru."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"So, brat, I'm guessing Iruka-san enrolled you here." Tsunade crossed her arms, and sighed. "What a bother. I already have the depressed one and lovestruck one here, now you?" Naruto's eyes turned to hearts, and he smiled. "You mean Sakura is here?!" Kiba sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know how you know them, but Haruno-chan is too obsessed with Uchiha-kun to like an imbecile like you."

They were in Tsunade's office, and Naruto's loud yelling was heard even in the classrooms. Recognizing the voice, a purple-haired girl blushed. "N-Naruto-kun…" she whispered. "Hyuuga-chan, if you would like to share with us what you've just said, please go right ahead." Hinata blushed brighter, and shook her head. "N-No, i-i-it was n-nothing Kakashi-s-sensei." Kakashi sighed, and continued teaching class.

"Be quieter, brat. Kiba, please escort him to class. His first period is the same as yours, Kakashi-san." Kiba nodded, and grabbed Naruto by the wrist. "Well, come on!" Kiba smiled and started dragging Naruto down the hall, small whimpers of protest escaping the blonde's lips. Akamaru ran ahead, stopping at room A15. "Well, this is your first class: Math." Naruto groaned, sulking. "Of course it is." He sighed and Kiba laughed. "Well, there are a lot of ninja in this class, including Uchiha-kun and Haruno-chan." Naruto smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Better get on with the introductions then."

Kiba opened the door, and all eyes turned toward the duo. "Why hello Inuzuka-san, and this must be Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde boy nodded, and smiled. "Hello once again Kakashi-sensei, been awhile!" The silver-haired teacher nodded, smiling in return. "It sure has Naruto-kun." A buzz went through the room, most students were surprised that he called the blonde by such a casual name, but Sakura and Sasuke were not. "What a bother," the Uchiha started, "that _he _has to be our new student." Naruto growled, and almost lost his control over his chakra.

_**Now, now. Settle down Naruto; don't let Kakashi think you're too weak to suppress your chakra.  
**__Grr, I hate that kid, but I guess you're right Kurama.  
__**Good, now introduce yourself kit.**_

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet all of y-," Naruto stopped when he saw a familiar face. "H-Hinata-chan?" Said girl blushed, hiding her face in her book. "H-h-hello N-Naruto-k-kun…" Kakashi smiled, and waved his hand. "Now, sit anywhere you two. I suppose you're his guide Inuzuka-san?" Kiba nodded. "Then help him when he needs it. Back from where we left off, to solve for x in this equation you must-…"

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Naruto, why did you come here?" Darkness clouded sky-blue eyes. "You know very well why I came sensei. I want revenge on a student that attends this academy." A sigh escaped the man's lips. "I know that he hurt that girl, but it does not mean you should hurt him N-," The blonde slammed his hand against a desk, splitting it in two. "I don't care! Hinata is like a sister to me, and Pain hurt her, he deserves to die!" Heels clicked against the floor, and the Headmaster walked in. "Uzumaki Naruto, never have I seen you act quite this shallow. You will not hurt Pain, no matter how badly you want to. Your ninja identity would be revealed, people would realize what this school is, and they would be frightened to come to Konoha Academy. Not to mention how scared they would be of Kurama." The blonde growled deep in his throat, his teeth sharpening slightly.

"Uzumaki-kun! There you are, come on, let's go to lunch!" Kiba ran in and grabbed the blonde by his jacket, pulling him in the hallway. "I heard everything," he whispered, "don't pick a fight with them, they're elite-," Naruto shook his sleeve from the Inuzuka's grasp. "I know well who they are. Kakashi-sensei taught me back when I was training to be a ninja, and Tsunade was always like family to me." Kiba sighed, and set his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Uzumaki-kun, please be careful. I don't know who Pain or Kurama are, but don't get hurt, 'kay?" The brunette ran down the corridor, stumbling on his way, while Naruto sat in shock.

"It looks like someone's got a crush on you, brat." The blonde blushed, and shook his head. "N-no Tsunade, you've got it all wrong!" Tsunade smiled, and walked down the hall, ruffling his hair as she went by. "Whatever you say. They're serving ramen for lunch today; better go get some, Uzumaki." He didn't need to be told twice, the bumbling ninja ran to the cafeteria hungrily. He got lost quite a few times, needing to ask directions from students or teachers.

Sobbing stopped the blonde ninja in his tracks. He turned to see Kiba crying, Akamaru curled around him. Sympathy washed over Naruto, and he walked over, kneeling beside the brunette. "Hey now, don't cry Inuzuka-kun." Naruto wiped the tears off of Kiba's cheeks, and smiled. "Let's go eat some lunch." Kiba sniffed and started crying harder, surprising Naruto. "N-Naruto, Sh-Shino and H-Hinata just left me… They s-said that I-I wasn't cool e-enough to hang o-out with them and d-ditched me h-here," Kiba rubbed his cheek, whimpering. Naruto sighed and hugged Kiba. "I don't know Shino, but Hinata-chan is like my sister, and I know she would never do something as shallow as that." Kiba laid his head on Naruto's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I-I don't want anyo-one to s-see me like th-this…" Naruto smiled and swiftly picked up the brunette. "So they won't."

Kiba wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, blushing. "H-how?" Naruto laughed a little. "I don't mind skipping class on my first day." Naruto took off running, escaping out the back door and taking off toward his house. "B-but Uzumaki-kun, y-you'll get in s-so much trouble!" Naruto shrugged and kept running, Akamaru closely behind. He set Kiba down on his front porch when they arrived, and smiled. "Welcome to my home, Inuzuka-kun." It wasn't much, just a small, quaint house in a friendly neighborhood. Naruto fumbled with his keys, and found the right one. He took his free hand and wiped the rest of Kiba's tears away. "Now, time to meet my sensei." Kiba looked at Naruto confusedly. "Your sensei? What about your parents?" Naruto smiled sadly. "They died when I was born. Never mind that, just enjoy watching me get killed by Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto opened the door to find Iruka sipping tea, his loose ponytail messy. "Naruto," he growled without looking up, "why are you home so early?" The blonde laughed nervously, hiding behind Akamaru. "M-my friend Inuzuka-kun got upset, we had nowhere else to go," he whimpered. The older brunette sighed, and stood up. He set his tea down and ushered them inside. "Tsunade is going to kill me. I'm just glad you found a friend." Naruto chuckled at Iruka's face when he saw Akamaru. "Th-that's a ninja dog…" he whispered. Kiba smiled and pet the massive canine, then bowed. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, a ninja." Iruka smiled, and bowed his head. "My name is Umino Iruka; I'm a teacher at a ninja academy during the summer." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Enough of this. C'mon Inuzuka-kun, let's go upstairs!" The blonde grabbed Kiba's wrist and dragged him upstairs, Akamaru close behind.

When they reached Naruto's room, Kiba laughed. "You can just call me Kiba, y'know Uzumaki-kun." Naruto smiled and poked Kiba's arm. "Then call me Naruto, Kiba." The brunette blushed a bit and hugged Naruto, tearing up. "Naruto, why do you want to be a loser like me's friend?" Naruto stood in shock, looking at him. The blonde loosely hugged him back, and sighed, laughing. "I'm a loser myself." The duo awkwardly released the hug, and Kiba blushed more. The two sat around for awhile, playing video games and watching television, before Kiba asked, "Naruto, who is Kurama?" Naruto breathed in deeply, letting the air out after a second.

_Want me to let him see you Kurama?  
__**You obviously love him, so why not.  
**__KURAMA! I don't love him!  
__**Naruto, I'm in your soul, I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL.  
**__But I don't love him…  
__**Fine. A crush on him, maybe? But yes, you can let him in.**_

"Kiba, don't hate me or be scared of me after I show you this. I'm going to transport you to my soul, where Kurama lives. I am the seal for the nine-tailed Kyuubi." Kiba sat in shock, and sighed heavily. "I-I am a bit scared, but I'll be your friend no matter what Naruto." The blonde smiled, and opened his soul, allowing Kiba to hear Kurama, and showing a vision of a field. The grass was covered in flowers of all colors, and a small nine-tailed fox sat curled in the middle. "Don't worry Kiba, he won't hurt you, I learned to control him. He has a bit of an attitude, but he means no harm, promise." Naruto grabbed the brunette's hand, and escorted him to the fox.

"Why hello Inuzuka-kun," Kurama calmly started, "it's nice to finally meet Naruto's friend." Kiba held his breath for a second, and whimpered deep in his throat. "H-hello Kurama." Naruto pulled Kiba's hand toward the Kyuubi's head, causing another whimper to escape, and releasing it on the soft fur. "He won't hurt you. I promise Kiba, he's harmless, and if he gets out of hand I'll transport us back." The brunette started to slowly pet the fox, causing it to nuzzle against Kiba's palm. "Hey, you're a lot like Akamaru," Kiba mumbled under his breath. Kurama heard him, and smiled. "Foxes and dogs are relatives," the Kyuubi stated. His head perked up, and he turned to Naruto. "Sorry for the interruption, but Iruka is calling you. Go, before he finds out. You know he hates letting people see me."

Naruto sighed and transported them back to his room, where they sat up groggily on the floor. Iruka walked in, and, realizing what he had done, sighed. "Naruto, why the hell did you let him see Kurama? He could tell people at school, and we would have to move again. Minato's money he gave to you when he died will only go so far, we can't afford to move much-," he was cut off by Kiba. "I won't tell anyone. Kurama was nice; he didn't act hostile at all. I know what happened all those years ago, my father was killed in the war. My mother was left with my sister and I. I don't know how the Kyuubi got sealed in Naruto, but I don't view him as a threat." Naruto teared up; this was the first person who saw him not as the nine-tailed Kyuubi that killed many, but a boy who unfortunately was his seal. "I see him as a hero for holding the fox inside of him."

Iruka was shocked. As a child, Naruto had been avoided. Everyone hated him for being a danger. "Ts-Tsunade just called. I told her what happened; she called Naruto a brat, but said you two will only get detention for one day. She called your mom Inuzuka-kun, she said she understands, and to be home by ten. That gives you two a few hours." He retreated downstairs, still surprised. When he was gone, Kiba turned to Naruto. "D-did he say Minato? As in the hero who finished the war with Kurama? The fourth hokage?" The blonde sighed and nodded. "Yes, Namikaze Minato was my father." Kiba stared at him in amazement. "I was only days old when Kurama attacked my village. My mother and father sacrificed themselves to seal the Kyuubi within me. As I grew up, most ninja hated me. They viewed me as a threat. I grew up lonely, with only Iruka-sensei as a friend. He took me in after Minato and Kushina died, so he's like the father I never had." Hugging him, Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear: "You don't have to be lonely anymore though. I'm your friend."

"Thank you Kiba." Naruto hugged the brunette back, biting his lip. "Th-that means a l-lot to me." Tears dripped onto Kiba's shoulder, one by one. "Naruto, why are you crying?" Said boy smiled and rubbed his tears off on the other boy's jacket. "N-nothing, I apologize." They slowly let go, and Naruto took the silence that followed as an opportunity to completely look at Kiba. He had a black t-shirt with white paint stained on it. A brown jacket with fur on the hood and sleeves hung loosely on his shoulders, unzipped. His jeans were a light blue, and his boots were pitch black, with some mud on the edges. His cheeks had red triangle tattoos, something he was sure was from his clan. His brown hair was unruly, much like Naruto's. His eyes were dark, and his eyebrows furrowed in slightly. Kiba reached one of his hands to Naruto's left cheek and traced the whiskers with his pointer finger. "What are these?" Naruto smiled and watched Kiba's expression change as he did so. "One of the marks that shows I'm the seal for Kurama."

"One of the marks?" Naruto nodded. "I have another, on my stomach. It's a sun: a swirl with little lines all around it, much like a grade school drawing." Kiba blushed a bit, his lips pursed. "Can I see it, Naruto?" The blonde smiled and sat on his knees, raising his shirt up a bit to reveal the seal. Kiba once again traced the lines, causing Naruto to gasp slightly. "Th-that tickles…" The brunette stopped, and looked up at Naruto. The blonde released his shirt and looked back, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "You're very interesting, Kiba. I just showed you my deepest secrets yet you still want to be my friend. Why is that?" Said boy smiled and lightly placed his hand on Naruto's, blushing a bit more. "It's because you're more interesting, Naruto." The two boys stayed like this for a moment, blushing and looking at each other.

The doorbell interrupted the moment, causing Kiba to stumble back in embarrassment. "S-sorry…" Naruto laughed a little and rubbed Kiba's hair. "It's okay, Koinu." The brunette pouted and crossed his arms. "Don't call me that, it sounds like a little kid's nickname." Naruto laughed again and stood up, holding out his hand for Kiba. "C'mon, I'm just calling you a puppy. Let's go see who's at the door, Koinu." Kiba reluctantly took Naruto's hand and stood up, releasing it and following Naruto to the top of the stairs. "Hey, isn't that Kakashi-sensei? Why is he at your house Naruto?" Naruto put a finger to Kiba's lips and strained his ears to listen to the two men talking.

"So, about Naruto. Today in class he told me he's planning to kill Pain because he hurt Hinata, but Tsunade wouldn't have it. She got angry at Naruto, but before he could run his mouth my student Inuzuka Kiba dragged him off." Iruka sighed, and shook his head. "Of course he would say something as stupid as that. Kakashi-san, would you like some tea?" The silver-haired man nodded. "Yes please, if you'll make it." Iruka went to the kitchen and began making the tea. "You know, Inuzuka-kun is here right now. Naruto has him over. I'm really glad he made a friend; that Sasuke is a jerk and Sakura is a spoiled brat sometimes." Naruto pouted and mumbled, "So what, Sakura is pretty." Kiba laughed a little and poked Naruto's arm. "You're hopeless." Akamaru barked softly in agreement.

The two laughed a little, and were interrupted by Iruka shouting: "Naruto, would you and Inuzuka-kun like some tea?" Naruto shouted back, saying, "Sure!" They two walked downstairs, casually nodding at Kakashi as they passed. "Iruka-sensei, can I have ramen? I never ate lunch." Iruka sighed and shook his head. "How about I just make dinner, since it's already six. Inuzuka-kun, Kakashi-san, would you two like to stay for dinner? It would be nice to have some company." The two agreed, and Iruka got to work cooking. He started making yakisoba as Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi all talked together. "Hey, Iruka-sensei, do you need any help?" Iruka politely declined Naruto's offer and continued cooking.

Around seven dinner was ready. They had finished their tea, and Naruto cleared the mugs, set the table, and helped Iruka set the yakisoba on the placemats. The four guys sat down and ate, Naruto finishing first. "Iruka-sensei, how are you so good at cooking?" Amused, the brunette just smiled and continued eating. Kiba finished soon after, and the two youngest males retreated upstairs to play video games. "Hey Koinu, tell me about your family." The brunette smiled and ran a hand through his short hair. "That sounded forceful. Anyways, they're not much. I have an overprotective-and violent-mom, an annoying sister, and Akamaru. My mom gave me Akamaru when I was little. I never really talked to other kids since I had him, so I was really antisocial. My only friends were Hinata and Shino. They were really just pity friends though. They hung out with me because no one else would. So Akamaru just kind of, stuck with me, and we've been really close. I'm really glad I met you though. I don't get along with my sister or mom well, so it's nice to have a friend." Akamaru nuzzled his nose against Kiba's leg.

Smiling, Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand. "I wanna show you something." He led him to a window, opened it, and jumped out. Kiba followed, and they both landed on the ground with a thud. "Where are we going Kitsune?" Naruto growled a bit. "I'm not a fox." Kiba smiled, and said, "You kind of are." Sulking, Naruto kept walking, dragging Kiba behind. Akamaru was told to go home, so he ran off toward Kiba's house. The two males attracted some stares, people looking at their hands intertwined. One girl especially noticed, her shy nature being stripped away as jealousy took over. "Naruto-kun? Is that you?" Naruto recognized the voice, even without the usual stutter. Remembering what Kiba had said earlier about her, he took off faster, ignoring Hinata. "N-Naruto, please slow down!" The blonde kept his pace, not stopping until reaching their destination.

"Here we are, Koinu." Kiba looked up to see the surroundings. His eyes widened at the beautiful sight before him. A creek flowed softly, with plants growing around it. Cherry blossoms grew here and there, their scent filling the air. Petals flew down softly, one landing on Kiba's nose. Naruto looked at the brunette, and slowly moved the petal. "N-Naruto, I have a question." The blonde smiled. "Hm, what is it Kiba?" A blush adorned Kiba's face. "Why did you take me here," he asked, "and where is it?" Naruto laughed a little. "Let's just say it's my secret hideout: no one but you and I have been here." The two stood there for a moment, blushes covering the bridges of their noses. Lost in the moment, Kiba leaned up, his eyes closing. Naruto stepped forward, leaning down. "Now, Koinu, what are you trying to do? I just met you today, and you're trying to kiss me." The brunette blushed more, and opened his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, but I really like you and I got lost in the moment and-," his words were cut off by lips on his. Brown eyes shot open while blue closed.

After pulling away, Naruto hugged Kiba close. "I really like you too. Maybe we're going too fast, but I've never felt this way before about anyone." Kiba's heart felt like it might beat right out of his chest. "L-let's go to my house Naruto."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Inuzuka Kiba, why the hell did you go home from school?" Kiba flinched as a hand slapped across his cheek. "I-I'm sorry mom! But Hinata and Shino-," He was cut off by a punch on his eye. "Go to your fucking room, you baby. Take your fag friend with you." Kiba, taking the chance, grabbed Naruto by the wrist and ran upstairs, escaping to his room and closing the door behind Naruto. "I-I'm so sorry you had to see that, she gets angry when I do something wrong, since I'm the heir to the Inuzuka clan," Kiba whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks, his eye starting to swell. "I thought she would take it better." Naruto walked over and hugged Kiba. "Koinu, why do you let her do this to you?" Kiba sighed and shrugged, letting himself be cradled by the slightly taller blonde boy. "I don't know Kitsune, I think because she's my mother, and I don't want to disappoint her."

At nine, Naruto decided to go home. He hugged Kiba goodbye and left the Inuzuka house. "See you tomorrow Koinu?" Kiba nodded and waved. "Goodbye Kitsune!" He retreated back into his house, smiling like an infatuated schoolgirl, while Naruto walked home in a puddle of regret. What would Iruka-sensei think of him being gay? "Oh, K-Kakashi-san, please go harder!" Naruto stood in horror at his front door, seeing his two sensei having sex on the couch. Kakashi was over Iruka, holding the brunette's legs up. He silently closed the door and jumped on his roof, waiting for the silver-haired man to leave.

_**Guess he wouldn't mind you being gay, kit.  
**__Blech, I see that now. I need to wash my eyes with bleach. Kurama, I'm gonna pretend I never kissed Kiba. If he asks, I'll say we're going too fast; I want to learn more about that pup before I get too far with him.  
__**Whatever you want, Naruto. Just make sure you don't hurt him, you saw his home life.  
**__I know, and I'll try Kyuubi._

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Kiba: Why is my mom such a bitch?**

**Mew: 'Cause I want her to be, you got a problem with that, puppy?**

**Kiba: YES!**

**Mew: *evil laugh***

**Anyways, keep watching for more chapters!  
Love, ~MewAngel46 *mwah***


End file.
